Gold Wings
by Rightor
Summary: Castiel, Gabriel's youngest sibling, is missing and he can't seem to find the blue-eyed fledgling. When he does, however, he can see why his little brother's been gone for so long.


**A/N: Saw a fanfic drawing of this little scheme and thought it was adorable. Decided to make a small story out of it. Excuse any grammer or spelling errors, credit to rightful owner for the idea of this, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Gabriel grinned lightly as his younger siblings flew past him, playing games of tag or hop-scotch as he continued his search for his youngest brother, Castiel. The small fledgling had begged his older brother to show his wings to him and when he did, Castiel gaped in shock and awe before darting off. Gabriel hadn't seen him since and was beginning to get worried.

He searched the pandemonium he called his family, looking through all of them in search of pitch, charcoal-black wings, but was greeted with all the others besides that. There were whites and silvers and blues and reds, but not a single black wing to be seen. His concern turned into a knot of fretfulness as he began to search more diligently and more worriedly. Possibilities as to where his brother could be clouded his line of judgement as he began to race throughout Heaven, calling his brother's name.

Falling off a cloud, locked in a mortal's Heaven again, chasing a bee on Earth; all these thoughts jumbled in his head as his head whipped around urgently, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Castiel! Cas! Where are you?!" He was in full panic-mode, no doubt about it.

His wings were spread wide, trembling with concern and adrenaline as he swung his head side to side looking for Cas, trying to think of where he could be.

After a few more minutes of panic and worry, he turned to his other brothers and sisters in hopes they had seen the small, black hair and winged boy, but they all shrugged and shook their heads. They told Gabriel to calm down and that their youngest sibling was probably fine, but Gabriel wouldn't take that risk. He needed to find his brother, make sure he was okay. Because the truth of the matter was that Castiel was merely even a fledgling, barely learning to walk a few days back, and could get hurt in literally any scenario.

An hour or so passed by when he finally stumbled into the headquarters of Heaven, where the majority of the orders were sent out and such. He was tired and worn out, but still determined to find his brother. He had attempted to toy with the thought his Castiel could be lying dead somewhere after falling from too high a place or trapped in some room, but he couldn't. He couldn't for the life of him level with that thought. So, instead, he pushed himself forward with the lines of scolding he'd do to Cas once he found him.

He sure found him alright, but when he did, his anger and worry dripped away like water from a window and his eyes widened. There, in one of the unused supply cabinets sat his baby brother, still pudgy-arms and scruffs of dark hair with brilliant blue eyes, except his wings... they weren't black.

In his small hand, he held a large paint brush with a toppled over bucket of paint that had spilled onto the floor. Gabriel watched as his brother, who hadn't noticed his appearance, dipped the brush clumsily into the paint on the ground and forcefully grabbed his wing on the side of him, painting the black away with the brush. The dark color faded away quickly, being replaced with a color that absolutely astonished Gabriel; gold. Castiel had painted his wings a bright gold color that were an exact, mirror image of Gabriel's and that had made everything in Gabriel's head melt away.

The older brother slowly approached his smaller one who was getting frustrated he couldn't reach the part where the wing met the skin and slowly took the paint brush away as Castiel saw his brother and beamed.

"Look!" Castiel smiled, his teeth shining through as he fluttered his wings back and forth. Gabriel smiled brightly, unable to stop the pride the swelled in his chest as Cas continued, "I colored them gold, like yours!

"And why'd you do that, goof ball?" Gabriel beamed back, matching his brother's happiness almost perfectly.

"So, I can be like you!" He shouted, standing up and throwing his hands in the air as he laughed.

Gabriel chuckled himself, picking the boy up and leaning him against his shoulder, looking to Cas and grinning, "I do find your black wings to be very pleasing to look at too, Cas. I'm jealous of them, actually."

Cas gaped for a second, the same way he had when Gabriel showed off his huge, golden wings and began to wiggle from his brother's grasp. When he finally got onto ground, he took off.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel laughed as he looked to his fleeing brother's back.

"To go wash my wings!"


End file.
